Monsters Within
by Allorra Triana
Summary: One night unleashes hell for some of the glee kids. Blessed, or cursed, with abilities beyond their belief, and faced with an unlikely and deadly adversary, their lives are now dependent on their friends. Ensemble fic, will jump around. Ships inside.
1. Quinn: The Meteor

Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to their proper owners

**A/N: First non cross over fantasy story. It's an ensemble fic so I'll be switching POV's every chapter, though not every character will get a chapter and their is no pattern. Ships: Quam, Puckleberry, ChangChang, Wemma, Finntana. There are some undecided couples and not all of those couples have to be endgame. Enjoy!**

It was, without a doubt, the most painful thing in the world for Quinn to see Sam dating that now Junior Cheerio. What was her name? Ah yeah, Laurie. A girl a whole year younger than him, who was brainless and bitchy.

Senior year was going to drag on and on watching Sam suck face with the strawberry blond brat. If Quinn hadn't repaired her damaged friendship with Brittany and Santana it would be even worse.

It was the end of glee club for the first Friday of school. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Mike, Tina, Sam, and Puck were all planning to go to Breadstix later that night.

"Hey Artie, wanna come to Breadstix with us?" Brittany asked. Artie accepted the invitation. Puck looked at the rest of glee club.

"Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Berry, you all coming?" He asked.

"No, Mercedes and Kurt are coming to my place for girls night," Rachel smiled. Blaine looked at the group of other kids longingly.

"I know you don't like girl night, why don't you go with the rest of the club. I'll catch up with you later," Kurt promised him. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

"Alright, I'll go. Thanks Kurt," he agreed, walking over to the others.

"Try not to get a booth in the right corner, I'm having dinner there," Will smiled and waved goodbye to his students.

Dinner at Breadstix was actually nice for Quinn, minus listening to Sam go on about Laurie.

"Dude, thanks to you breaking up with Rachel in August, the girl's become all work and no fun. She got me fired from my pool cleaning gig just because apparently dumping liquor in her dads' pool is a bad thing," Puck rolled his eyes. Finn shook his head.

"You'd be good for her. I just couldn't hack it: Talking about kids and marriage and living in NYC. I love New York, don't get me wrong but I don't think I want to live there year round," he took a sip of his soda.

"Can we please stop talking about Knee socks?" Santana groaned.

"Fine. I think it's time to go, anyway," Finn said. Everyone got up from the booth and walked outside to the parking lot, Brittany unaware that she accidently left her sweater.

"Hey, look over there in the woods. Is that…is that a light?" Blaine said just as he was about to open his door. Quinn looked at where he was pointing. It was true, there was a faint light buried in the middle of the woods.

"We should totally go check that out. Add night time woods hunting to my badass list," Puck smiled, making his way to the start of the forestry. Quinn traded a look with the others and it was silently agreed; better to go with Puck and make sure he doesn't get into trouble.

It was dark, and so naturally Quinn tripped over a tree root. But thank god she didn't face plant in the dirt. Unfortunately, it was Sam who caught her. Part of her wanted to linger there in his arms, like old times. But she was still mad at him and so she ripped herself from his embrace and continued walking without so much as a 'thank you'.

They all finally caught up with Puck, who was staring dumbstruck at what looked like a silver comet the size of a basketball a couple feet in front of him.

"What the fuck?" Santana gaped. The glee clubbers heard footsteps behind them and almost all of them screamed when a shadowy figured murmured "Hi".

"You forgot your sweater, Brittany," the voice sighed, wincing at the screams. The figure stepped forward.

"Mr. Schue? You scared the living daylights out of us!" Quinn rolled her eyes. Brittany happily took her sweater and Mr. Schue turned around to go back to the restaurant but then there was a snap, like a figure stepping on a twig. The kids turned around. Someone was walking towards the meteor. Quinn wanted to run, but she was frozen. A hand found hers and she was so terrified she didn't even care that it was Sam's hand.

As the figure stepped over the meteor, Quinn got a good look at him. And it was a 'him'. A tall, muscular, handsome 'him'. The man had to be at least five years younger than Mr. Schue, though he was like six inches taller. His hair was literally golden, shimmering in the moonlight. His eyes were bright green, also appearing to glow in the night. Quinn noticed that even in her state of terror, Santana's eyes were raking over him appreciatively. His eyes were not on the meteor, however, those eerie, gorgeous green eyes were on the group before him.

"The last…thirty six," his voice, smooth and rich, sounded weak like he was dying. He spread his palms. Three blue lights emerged from them and absorbed into Finn. Three more into Puck. Another three into Santana. Quinn watched as three merged with the person next to her, Sam. Knees trembling, Quinn watched as the next three glowing orbs found their way to her and melted into her skin. A secure warmth spread over her and her knees stopped knocking. She barely paid attention as Brittany, Tina, Mike, Blaine and Mr. Schue each got three merging with their bodies. The glow ceased and the man's knees gave out. He collapsed on top of the meteor and then his body vaporized. Quinn was still frozen.

Mr. Schue pulled his students out of the woods, Quinn's hand still helplessly and pathetically clinging to Sam's as they stumbled to their cars.

When Quinn was at home, she sat silently on her bed, trying to push the memory to the back of her mind. She knew her friends were trying to do the same thing. She couldn't believe she had to live with this all weekend.

What had that man done to them? What had happened to him? What would happen to her?

Part of Quinn didn't even want to know.


	2. Sam: Wings

A/N: This is also a Klaine story, I forgot to list that ship. Sorry. Really didn't expect to get so many reviews! Thank you all! I made this Sam so I didn't have to change the character tags yet.

Sam walked into McKinley on Monday, dreading what he had to tell the others but looking forward to seeing his friends. The others were strangely silent, each staring down at their hands in shock, with the exception of Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes who were chatting and laughing like normal.

"Hey, Mr. Schue? Can I talk to you?" Sam said, avoiding eye contact with Quinn.

"Not you too," His eyes went wide.

"Wait, the others too?" Sam paled.

"What happened to you?" Mr. Schue asked. Sam shouldered his backpack and looked around, making sure no one heard him.

"It took me nearly six hours to learn how to hide them. I don't know how I'm going to be able to go out in public. I have...I have fully feathered wings. They can span up to like sixteen feet," Sam whispered, shuddering.

"Oh god," Mr. Schue put his head in his hands.

"What happened to the others?" Sam asked.

"Mike turned on his TV without touching anything, just by blinking. Puck grew, and then dissolved, a third arm. Finn turned into a cat for three hours. Quinn can mimic anyone's voices. I spoke fluent Japanese," Mr. Schue listed what his students told him.

Sam felt like he was going to vomit. What was happening to them?

"Mr. Schue? I went back to the woods last night and found a notebook right where the man vanished. It's in some foreign language though, and I'm dyslexic already," Sam said quietly, handing the little book to Mr. Schue. He flipped through it and his eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I...I can read it," he gaped. Mr. Schue ran a hand through his hair and took an unsteady breath. Sam cast a glance at Quinn, who was staring desolately and almost teary-eyed at the floor. He fought off the urge to run and hug her.

"I'm sorry, we're not having glee today. We have more important things to discuss. Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, I'm sorry but this doesn't concern you," Mr. Schue said. Rachel looked at him in disbelief.

"Just because the three of us didn't go to Breadstix last Friday doesn't make us any different than you," she scoffed, unaware just how wrong she was.

"Rachel, please," Mr. Schue said. Kurt looked to Blaine to stand up for him. Even though he remained silent, Blaine took his hand.

"Rachel, actually something did happen to us that night that makes us different," Puck told her. Rachel and Mercedes rolled their eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like this," Sam said, taking off his shirt and unfolding his white, feathered wings. The entire room stared at his wings in utter awe.

"What happened to you?" Kurt asked, stammered really. Sam folded his wings and they melted into his back. He put on his shirt and sat down.

"So what does the notebook say?" Sam asked. Mr. Schue flipped through it once more. he took a shaky breath before moistening his lips and starting to speak.

"Well, it definitely belonged to him. It says that he was carrying hundreds upon hundreds of unclaimed 'powers'. But he couldn't just hand them out to anyone. He had to find the rightful owners. And the powers distributed themselves in threes. Some powers evolved to get more though," He read.

"Three? We're going to get two more?" Santana whined, her eyes shimmering with tears of shame.

"And people thought we were freaks before," Artie shook his head. Brittany started crying and because of her uncontrolled emotion, her powers got uncontrolled. Ice traveled from her hands down her chair. She started crying even harder when she saw what she'd done. Santana opened her palm and fire came out, melting the ice.

"I don't know about you guys but I have trouble just controlling my power," Tina said as she accidentally became intangible and slid through her chair, and almost through the floor. Blaine covered his ears with is hands, trying to concentrate.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, unfortunately Blaine got telepathy. It can't be fun hearing all of us in his head when he loses control," Mr. Schue smiled bitterly.

"Look, Mr. Schue, I know we have to practice for Sectionals but we're a family and you guys need to learn to control these things. I know I'm fine with sacrificing a few rehearsal to just help you guys figure this all out," Mercedes said, earning a nod from Kurt.

"I suppose that would work," Rachel agreed slightly begrudgingly. Sam turned to Quinn.

"Voice mimicry, huh? That's not too bad," he said. She glared pointedly at him.

"Shut up. It's still hard to deal with," she reminded him.

"I have sixteen foot wings. Pardon me for not being too sympathetic," Sam said, angry that she was angry at him.

"I bet Laurie would get a kick out of those," Quinn said harshly before turning away. Laurie, damn if she ever found out about his wings she'd leave him in a heartbeat. Sam looked at his hand, the one Quinn had held last Friday. He...missed it.

Glee was over far to soon and Sam was walking to his car to go home. Laurie ran over to him, Strawberry blond hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Hey Sammy!" she said, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Hey Evans, looks like your vapid bitch is back," Quinn snorted as she walked by to her Mercedes. It made Sam's truck seem like a pile of shit. Laurie pursed her lips and watched as Quinn left in her car.

"Don't listen to her Sam," Laurie rolled her dull, lifeless grey eyes.

"So, Homecoming is just around the corner. Find yourself a tux, babe, and we're all good to go," she said before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. Sam forced a smile and watched her walked off. Screw homecoming, he had WINGS. He was an animal!

What, oh what, was he going to do?


	3. Santana: Rearview Mirror

A/N: This moved to the Finn and Santana bucket because it's now Santana's perspective. Head's up, next Chapter will be Mr. Schue, so it will move to the Will and Emma bucket. Working on the concept for a Blaine chapter, his telepathy will make it difficult though.

"I hate being a freak," Santana whined to Quinn and Brittany as they sat in the glee room, waiting for class to start.

"Fire and ice are no big deal," Quinn rolled her eyes. Brittany pouted, frost forming on her lips. Santana shuddered, thankful that it wasn't her who'd temporarily lost control. She felt so awful and lonely with these stupid powers.

"Maybe if we knew how to control them," Santana trailed off. Blaine and Kurt walked in hand in hand.

"At least when you lose control, you don't hear the thoughts of all your classmates," Blaine sighed. Kurt looked at him sympathetically.

"You'll be fine," Kurt assured him. Santana rolled her eyes. Right, like any of them would ever be fine again. They were monsters, Freaks...not normal, and NOT fine. Santana watched as Finn walked in, eye Quinn hopefully. Envy burned in her veins. Why did Finn always notice Quinn or Rachel, never her? Mr. Schue walked in, interrupting her thoughts.

"Okay, Artie, Blaine and I put together a list which each of your names on it, with the exception of Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel. And with your first powers. From the notebook, we know that you'll each get at least two more," Mr. Schue said.

"So, there's Sam with is wings, Quinn for voice mimicry, Finn with animal morphing, Blaine's a telepath, Puck can grow extra limbs, Santana, you control fire, Brittany you control ice. Mike can manipulate electricity, Artie has heightened IQ, Tina has phasing, or intangibility, and I have omni-linguism," Mr. Schue read off. Santana looked at Finn, who looked aghast at people discovering his power. Santana smirked to herself. Finn would make one sexy Lion.

Now, while Mr. Schue talked on about using Artie and Blaine's combined powers to figure out a way to do some research or whatever, Santana was focused on Finn. She'd never believed in Miracles, except she was pretty sure that Finn was the epitome of one. Except for when he was driving her crazy because how was it that his attention was always on someone else. It wasn't fair. Even with out his powers, Finn wasn't the boy Santana had known since kindergarten. He wasn't the boy who carried her to the nurse in third grade when she fell off the swing. He wasn't the romantic seventh grader who asked her before he kissed her for a seven minutes in heaven game. He wasn't the first grader who told her she was pretty and that he thought she was amazing because she played soccer with the boys. But most of all, he wasn't the high school freshman she'd catch staring at her in Algebra or Biology.

"Sam's demonstrated the best adjustment, I think he'll be the best to look into his mind and see he has any inkling of getting his other powers soon," Artie said. Mr. Schue nodded.

"For now, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, work on arrangements and story boarding choreography for Sectionals. Everybody else, safely help each other just start to get a feel for these new...'traits'. Safely," Mr. Schue stressed, Sam walking over to him, Artie and Blaine. Santana looked at Puck and Finn. For a few minutes, Puck practiced multiplying his arms, then his legs. When he got tired, he would tell Finn an animal and Finn would slowly become that animal. Quinn and Artie were helping Brittany with her ice control problems. After twenty minutes, Blaine sat down next to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be probing Sam's brain?" Santana asked, quirking an eyebrow. Blaine shrugged.

"I could feel you losing control of your powers. I don't want the school to burn to rubble," Blaine told her. Santana hadn't even noticed, but where she was gripping on to the chair was smoking and her hands were sparking like they were about to be ablaze with fire.

"I think the more uncontrollable and pained a person's emotions are, the more uncontrollable their powers are," Blaine reasoned, prompting Santana.

"I'm not about to open up to you, and if you come into my head I _will_ burn you," Santana hissed, her eyes lingering on Finn longer than she liked.

"I'm not asking you to share, I'm asking you to just listen to yourself and fix it. I'm worried about you," Blaine said before going back up to work with Sam.

Santana was the last to leave the school, walking slowly to her car when she heard someone call her name. Santana pursed her lips and frowned. She thought she was the only one left. Finn jogged up to her, smiling that annoying, amazing, dopey smile of his.

"What's up?" Santana asked, a little ticked off that he was slowing her down.

"I dunno. I just feel like...the rest of us all are leaning on each other now and you're kind of...alone. I wanted to make sure your okay," Finn shrugged. Santana forced down the wave of gratitude that threatened to rise.

"Thanks, I guess. This change is...stressful, to say the least," Santana agreed. Finn smiled even more.

"No kidding. Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel are so lucky," Finn nodded his head. A short, perfectly comfortable silence hung over them. This wasn't so hard, Santana thought.

"Hey, how's Quinn doing with all of this?" Finn asked. Santana ignored the feeling of her sinking heart.

"Fine, I guess. She's more upset that Sam's dating Laurie than anything," Santana said. Finn face fell a little. Santana tried to convince herself that she'd just imagined it.

"Well, I have to go," Santana said, turning on her heel and walking to her car, not wanting to watch his disappointment anymore. Finn called after her.

"Have a good night!" He smiled eagerly. Santana wanted to tell him to go fuck himself but she smiled and waved before hopping in her car, making sure she wasn't about to set the car on fire and then pulled out.

In her rearview mirror she saw Finn staring after her.


	4. Will: Burning Honesty

A/N: Next Chapter is Puck so it will be in the Puck/Rachel filter. Just a heads up.

Will sat at home, glass in hand. How could he let this happen to his students? Each one, except for the lucky three, now tormented by being freaks and struggling to try and control these strange and, possibly, deadly powers. He felt awful for Blaine, having to constantly focus to not invade his friends' minds. And poor Sam, who was being used as an experiment just because his body was the most adaptable. Or Brittany, who could barely control her powers over ice.

And then there was Will himself, now able to speak and read every language there was. He walked into the foreign language department and got a migraine from the instant translations that he was not accustomed to. Will rested his cold beer bottle against his forehead. He'd not taken more than one sip in the past hour. He kept forgetting to drink. He was distracted. Every time he was about to take a sip, he thought of one of his students and he went off on a tangent. Why them? Why did that strange man give them these god-awful powers?

There was a knock on the door and Will stood up, expecting it to be one of his now traumatized students. Instead he saw Emma standing there, smiling shyly. Normally, he'd be thrilled to see her on his doorstep. Today, not so much. Just wanted to sleep for, like, three days. He smiled tiredly at Emma.

"Hi. Can I come in?" she asked hopefully. Will nodded and tried his hardest to resist yawning, or the urge to break down crying. He just took a deep breath. He sat down on his couch next to Emma.

"So, what brings you here?" Will asked. Emma shrugged and looked at him with worry in her doe eyes.

"I'm worried about you, Will. You're tired at school, jumpy as well. You constantly looked stressed and are more overprotective of the glee kids than ever. What's going on?" Emma asked. Will ran his hand over his face.

"Nothing. I'm just over worked," he lied.

"That's not true at all. When you are over worked you come and talk to me, maybe go away for the weekend. This is...something else. Something bigger," Emma insisted.

"I think your over analyzing, I'm fine," Will forced a smile. Emma shooh her head.

"You've been acting funny ever since having dinner at Breadstix last Friday. What happened?" Emma prodded. Will sighed, this was the woman he loved, he might as well tell her that he was no some sort of freak.

"What would you say if I told you that I followed a majority of my students into the woods to return Brittany's sweater, found out they'd stumbled upon a silver meteor, then a semi-glowing man sent three glowing orbs apiece into the kids and myself and then we learned that'd they given us supernatural powers?" Will asked bluntly, finding no other way to deliver the news. Emma smiled.

"I'd say that's impossible, and nice try at a subject change, but it won't work," she said. Will's shoulders slumped. Of course, she didn't believe him.

"Emma, I'm sorry to say that I'm serious. I...I can speak and read every language now," He whispered. Emma's round eyes got wider.

"Will, I know when you're joking, and you never joke twice. But this is...this is really, really crazy," Emma's smile slowly vanished.

"I know. Take it from the guy who can now curse out the Chinese Food man, it's_ too_ crazy," Will shook his head.

"Maybe it's good that you told me. Now if the kids are struggling, they can come to me too," Emma reasoned, trying to unload some of Will's heavy burden. Will nodded hesitantly and she took his hand, smiling at him slowly. He rested his head on her shoulder, almost too exhausted to hold it up himself.

"Maybe you're right. I honestly don't know how they'll cope with it. I can barely deal with it, and they are just kids," Will sighed. Emma laughed softly.

"With you as their teacher, and with you going through the same terror as them, I'm sure they'll be fine," she assured him. Will's phone rang and he picked it up quickly.

"Mr. Schue, come quick, Sam's second power came in," a sobbing Quinn called through the Finn. Will bolted to his feet.

"Emma I got to go, Sam's in trouble," he said. Emma stood up.

"I'm coming too," she insisted. In no timeframe to argue, Will nodded and they ran to his car.

When they pulled up in front of Sam's house, the sight that met them was a gruesome one. Some of the glee kids were flocking inside and when Will stepped inside, he was terrified to see that the hallway, and Sam's whole body, was on fire. Brittany froze Sam in ice so thick it but the fire out. Santana stretched out her hand and sucked the fire away. Quinn was talking to Mercedes, scared out of her wits.

Brittany slowly dissolved a shivering Sam. Will walked over to him.

"Sam, are you okay? What happened?" he asked gently. Sam crossed his arms and stared nervously at the floor.

"My entire body turned to Fire. Artie called it 'Fire mimicry'. I don't want to talk about it," Sam grumbled, looking at a smoldered picture of him and his siblings.

"I know it must be hard for you...your family just moved out of the motel. But I promise you, it'll be alright," Will said, though he had no idea how he was going to make that promise come true. Blaine crouched down to pick up the pieces of a broken vase but when his fingers touched it, the pieces merged together once more. He leapt back.

"Mr. Schue, did you see?" He started. Will nodded and made his way over, he'd seen it all. Blaine touched a broken desk and it repaired itself as well. He pressed his fingers to a cut on his palm...nothing happened. Blaine and Artie shared a look.

"I've been doing a bit of research, and of course my now boosted IQ helps...but it looks like Blaine has the ability to repair broken inanimate objects," Arite mused. Kurt took his boyfriend's hand. Will walked over to Emma.

"See what I mean? It's taken it's toll on them," Will whispered. Emma noddd.

"They need you now more than ever, Will," she said and kissed his cheek.

She was right, though. They needed him as a mentor, a leader and a shoulder to cry on.


	5. Puck: Crazy Didn't Look Good on Her

A/N: I've never written a Puckleberry fic before, so I hope it's not too bad. Next Chapter is Blaine so it will be in the Blaine/Kurt filter. Enjoy!

Puck sat on the bleachers of the football field. He'd never admit it, because he doesn't roll that way, but he was shaken up seeing Sam and Blaine get their new powers. What if he got his soon? His ability to create extra limbs was outlandish enough.

It was hot out and he wanted to be alone. He was freaked out and angry. But nothing ever went as planned for him.

"Noah, have you seen Finn?" a voice asked. Puck lazily turned his head to look Rachel.

She was standing over him timidly and sat down slowly, making it clear that she would not leave until he gave her an answer. He sighed, at least he didn't have to give her a concrete answer. He looked up at her annoyed and a bit mad.

"Get over him, Berry," he rolled his eyes. He was so angry at her for getting him fired. Crazy did not suit her. Though, those knee socks did. Rachel sat next to him.

"Noah, I'm worried about him. He's just...so into Quinn and she's so into Sam and he's dating Laurie. I'm worried about all of them," She admitted.

"You're trying to distract yourself," he realized. Rachel's eyes flashed with panic and she recoiled. Puck tensed his jaw, awaiting her response.

"N-no!" She spluttered. Puck scoffed.

"So what is it? Jealousy that we're special or terrified that we're freaks?" Puck asked her harshly. She shrugged. If anyone else had taken that tone with her, she'd be crying. The fact did not go over Puck's head. He just didn't care at this moment.

"Depends. I'm jealous of Quinn. With her vocal mimicry, she can be even better than me. But...I am scared," Rachel admitted softly. Puck felt anger boil up in him.

"Then what keeps you here? Why don't you run from us? Is it Finn? Do you just hope he'll defect to dating you?" Puck demanded. Rachel opened to mouth to reply but he didn't want to hear it. He stood up and started to walk down the bleachers.

"Noah!" Rachel called after him. She grabbed the back of his shirt, causing him to trip.

He stopped falling at the bottom of the bleachers and felt like he'd just fell from the sky.

"Fuck," he groaned as he sat up. Rachel ran down to his side.

"I'm sorry," she said, biting her lip nervously. Puck looked a his leg, which was bearing and impressive cut. Rachel looked like she was going to vomit. Puck leaned down to look at the cut and watched in a mixture of disgust and awe as the wound slowly started to close up until it was just a blood covered scar.

Puck could tell that Rachel was trying not to freak out. He looked up at her.

"Berry, go get some water," he said. She glared at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Please?" he grumbled. Rachel nodded and in minutes she came over to him with a bottle of water. She handed it to Puck and he washed off his leg. He slowly stood up.

"I think we just found out your second power," Rachel said softly. Puck gave her a hard, stony stare.

"You going to run?" he asked roughly. She flinched. She slowly, hesitantly, lifted her head and stuck out her lower lip defiantly and bravely. It wasn't defiant to him though...it was more like she was defying herself.

"No. I'm not going to run," she murmured, moving her hand cautiously to take his. Her hand was soft and cool to the touch. He wanted to recoil, but something stopped him.

"I think you need me to stay. All of you. You need me, Mercedes and Kurt," she said. Puck looked at her curiously.

"You think we need you?" he asked skeptically, half expecting her to throw down his hand and storm off. To his surprise, she stayed put. In fact...he was pretty sure she tightened her grip.

"Yes. I can see that you disagree, but you'll see," she said, brown eyes flashing as if daring him to argue.

He liked this side of Rachel. The challenging, stubborn but not self-absorbed side. He didn't often see this side when she was dating Finn, or longing for him.

"Finn's at Burt's shop," he said involuntarily. He felt her grip slacken and he mentally cursed himself for starting her on that again. Finn would kill him too. Hudson wanted nothing more than to get Rachel off of his back.

But she didn't let go of his hands completely. She looked torn, sure, but she didn't move.

"I'll see him in an hour. I think we need to go tell Mr. Schue about our...your discovery," she corrected herself.

"Our discovery," he corrected her once more. Why the fuck was his mouth moving when he didn't want to say anything?

"I wouldn't have figured it out if you hadn't pestered me or pushed me down the bleachers," Puck reminded her. Rachel pouted.

"I did not push you, Noah!" she insisted. Puck shoved his hands in his pockets as they started to walk back into the school. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Berry. You pushed me," he muttered. Rachel sighed, exasperated.

"I did not!" she continued.

Puck shook his head as they walked in. So maybe discovering his powers wasn't so bad.

Maybe Berry was right, maybe it was better that she stuck around.

Not that he'd ever admit that. Ever.


	6. Blaine: Not Afraid

A/N: I was going to do a Brittany chap next but I haven't decided who I want her to be with yet so instead it's going to be my attempt at a Mike Chapter. Mike and Tina bin. I'm trying to write Blaine/Kurt but I've never written anything quite like it before. And I'm really really trying to write Rachel without any of my Rachel hate coming through. So forgive me.

Blaine walked into the glee classroom hand in hand with Kurt. He was so freaked out from getting his second power and witnessing Sam's second power. The fire that Sam's body had become was incredible, but unlike Santana, Sam couldn't actually control the fire. It was a terrifying thought. Now, though, Blaine was trying so hard to keep all of the other kids thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to hear it, and they deserved their privacy.

"Everybody, two more kids got their second powers. Puck has what Artie calls 'Accelerated Regeneration'. Which is basically better healing than all of us, but still able to be injured. And Tina has telekinesis. She can move things with her mind. I'd tell you how she found out, but it's her story to tell you all later," Mr. Schue sighed.

"Mr. Schue, shouldn't we practice for Sectionals?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at him slightly incredulously. He loved his boyfriend, he really did, but sometimes Kurt needed to sort his priorities.

"No. And if we miss practice time, that's fine. Quinn takes the solo," Mr. Schue said uncaringly. Rachel let out a small squeak.

"What?" she demanded.

"She has vocal mimicry where she can not only mimic voice but she can make it so it's her voice with say, your perfect pitch, Streisand's volume and Celine Dion's range. She can sight sing perfectly now. If we need someone in a jiffy, I'll turn to her," Mr. Schue shrugged. Mercedes and Rachel exchanged disgruntled looks.

"I don't want solos," Quinn sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Quinn, we need you," Mr. Schue shrugged once more. Quinn bit her lip.

"Alright," she agreed, though her eyes were trained on Sam.

Blaine opened up his mind, looking around the other minds for any other signs of second powers. None for Quinn, Brittany, Santana or Mr. Schue. He turned his attention onto Finn's mind. Nothing. Just static. And Blaine felt blistering pain creep up into his own mind.

"Ow, ow. Shit," Blaine said, feeling like his head was splitting open. Kurt looked at him worriedly.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" he asked, panic seeping into his voice.

"Finn's...mind is blocked from me. It has some kind of defense mechanism...and it hurts like hell," Blaine choked out the sentence as he tried to close off his mind. Finn looked at Blaine in shock.

"Dude, I'm so sorry!" He said, aghast.

"It's alright. Just means your second power has come in," Blaine shrugged as the pain seeped away.

"His mind is blocked from Telepaths. That's impressive," Artie shrugged.

After school, Blaine was about to drive home when Kurt moved to stand in front of his car.

"Kurt? What are you doing? I could've killed you!" Blaine asked.

"You're not getting away that easily," Kurt insisted as he climbed in the passenger's seat.

"Kurt, I need to go home," Blaine sighed.

"You've been avoiding me. I know that Rachel is struggling with the fact that you guys are..._different_ now but I don't care. I'm not scared by you and I don't think that you're a freak. You can't ditch me this easily," Kurt insisted. Blaine sighed.

"I haven't been avoiding you on purpose. I'm just so freaked out. I can hear people's thoughts. Everything they think is in my head. It's so hard to control and I don't even know what the full potential of this power is yet," Blaine said. He tried to sound strong but in truth the last part was almost a whimper. Kurt took his hand.

"It's okay to be scared, Blaine. Do you think Sam's not scared that at any minute his whole body will erupt into fire, but he can't control it? Or do you think that Puck isn't freaked out that he might grow an extra arm in the middle of class? What if Tina becomes intangible during a school performance? Blaine, you will get through this. And I'll be here to help you," Kurt promised.

"You won't leave me?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Not in any future I can see," he insisted before leaning in and meeting Blaine's lips.

When they pulled away, Blaine smiled. Kurt had this way of just taking away all of his stress, all of his crazy. People thought Blaine was cool and collected, which he usually was, but this was a whole new level of weird and until then, it had been taking it's toll on him.

"I thought I got the most perfect boyfriend ever last year, but you just keep getting better," he chuckled. Kurt shrugged.

"And you're surprised?" he joked.

Out of all his classmates, Kurt's mind was the one that Blaine tried to stay out of the most. Kurt was his boyfriend and therefore he really wanted to respect his privacy the most.

"Can you drop me at home?" Kurt asked. Blaine's smile grew. He could never say no to Kurt. And he'd never want to.

"For you? Anything," he said and peeled out of the parking lot.

A/N: Okay, so this chapter kind of sucked. I hope my next chapter (and future attempts at Blaine POV/Klaine) will be better.


	7. Mike: View of Villainy

A/N: This is my sorrowful attempt at a Mike Chap. Heads up, Next is another Santana chapter (I have not formed a pattern yet...I may not ever) so it will be back in Santana/Finn land. This chapter is the start of the action. Like the plot is really moving now. I am introducing the villain now. I only have one so far but I might add a second or third (all real characters, teaming up). I hope you enjoy it!

Mike felt really bad for Tina. Her new telekinetic ability kept activating without her even trying. An hour ago, Mike had to call Artie because he'd accidentally rewired his old walkman when he took it out to lend to Tina.

Artie, with all of his research and stuff, had called this new gift 'Technopathy'. Now he was struggling to control his powers almost as much as Tina.

This meant that Artie, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Mr. Schue, and Finn all needed to get their second powers still. Or at least, so Mike thought. Ten minutes later he got a text from Artie saying that Brittany had accidentally reversed a river's current, proving that she had control over water. These powers were sprouting like weeds.

"Tina, you alright?" Mike asked her after she let out a small shout. She nodded and held out a text to Mike. Artie had sent them a password protected image of Sam with his wings spread out to the full fifteen feet and covered in fire. The caption read: both of Sam's abilities in action. Mike smiled down at her. Tina's concern for her friends was so obvious and just so amazing. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

There was a quick rap at the door. Mike looked down at Tina. She nodded once and the door unlocked on it's own. It was pushed open and a figure in a hooded jacket came in, head masked by it's hood.

The figure pulled down his hood. Mike tightened his grip on Tina's hand.

"Jesse St. James. What are you doing here?" Tina demanded. Jesse smiled, kicking the door closed and rocking back on his heels a little.

"Visiting some old...teammates," he tilted his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Do you even know our names?" Mike asked. A blank looked washed over Jesse's face. He chewed his lip thoughtfully for one minute, then his eyes lit up.

"Asian and Other Asian," he replied coolly. Tina rolled her eyes.

"Get out. Now," she sighed. Jesse rolled up his sleeves, barely paying attention to Mike or Tina. It made Mike's blood boil. Jesse wasn't welcome here. Not after all that he'd done to them.

"See, now that's a problem," Jesse sighed, leaning back against the wall.

Mike stared Jesse down. The older boy seemed aloof, in the most aggravating way.

"I know that your glee club got some great powers. But I hear that most of you only have developed your first, and a few have developed their second. Pitiful, really. Even in the supernatural you all are so far behind me," Jesse shook his head, curls bouncing slightly.

Mike looked at Tina. Was...was Jesse saying that _he_ had also inherited powers? I-It couldn't be true. It would be disastrous.

"You...inherited abilities too?" Tina asked, looking like she was going to be sick. Jesse stuck his hands to the wall and climbed up them effortlessly.

"What do you think?" he smirked. Mike shook his head. He needed Jesse to leave. The boy only meant trouble.

"Why are you here?" he asked seriously. Jesse's smirk was replaced by a near snarl.

"You have some information I need," he mumbled.

"Just ask and then get out," Tina finalized. Jesse sighed, running a hand angrily through his hair.

"The Fabray girl. Her powers?" he snapped. Mike frowned, he thought Jesse was going to ask about Rachel...maybe even Finn. But not Quinn.

"All we know right now is voice mimicry," Tina answered. Jesse seemed a little let down, as if he'd been expecting more.

"That will never do. Is she still seeing the Giant?"

"Finn? No,"

"And Rachel, is she...?" Jesse trailed off.

"She's single, and powerless," Mike answered, desperate for Jesse to leave. Jesse stood there in silence for a minute, swaying slightly as he thought. Then he let out something akin to a growl before turning on his heels and leaving, knocking over a picture of Tina and her family before he left.

Tina let out a sigh of relief and turned to Mike, who was still staring at the doorway in confusion. How did Jesse get powers? And what did he want with Quinn and Rachel?

"We need to tell Mr. Schue," Tina said. Mike nodded and let her pull him out of the house.

When Will had the glee club assembled, Mike sat next to Tina and listened as she recounted their absolutely dreadful afternoon.

"How did Jesse get powers?" Rachel asked, voicing the same question Mike had wondered.

"I can't believe I could be so stupid. The man who gave us these powers said 'the last thirty six'. He was carrying thirty six powers, three to each person. Only eleven on us got powers. There were three extra. I...I bet they went to Jesse," Artie sounded ashamed.

"But what does Jesse want with Quinn?" Finn asked worriedly, earning a dirty look from Santana.

"Maybe he's recruiting. Jesse always has something up his sleeve and inheriting these powers has really seemed to warp him," Mike suggested. Artie nodded.

"That might work. If only it had been Blaine who'd met with him, then we'd know all these answers," he sighed.

Mike took Tina's hand. Answers. He wanted them so badly.

And yet he knew that there was no way that they'd get them.

A/N: Well...I can't write Mike perspective. So I might scratch that after this chapter and tell their story from Tina's view. I don't know. So...what's Jesse up to?


End file.
